Jerome has a brother!
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: What happens when Jeromes brother, Carter, visits with bad news? Will Jerome leave the house? Will the gang be happy with what Jeromes chose? Please read!
1. Carter comes to visit How lucky are we

_Auther's note~ This is set durning season two. The mystery in season two never happend, and the house knows about Poppy! Just so you all know. ;)  
><em>_Summary:What happens when Jeromes brother,Carter, visits with bad news? Will Jerome leave the house? Will the gang be happy with what Jeromes choose? Please read!_

"Amber how many times do I have to tell you, I don't care where you got your shoes!" Jerome Clark shouted as he walked into Anubis house.  
>"Jerome is that anyway on how to treat a lady?" A young man said. The guy hade blond hair and kind blue eyes, the kind the remined you of Jeromes, but not as cold.<br>"Hello, my name is Carter. Its a pleasure to meet you!" Carter said taking Ambers hand and kissing it while bowing. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Amber Millington. I love to shop and the color pink!" Amber said making Carter chuckle.  
>"Not to be rude or anything by how do you know Jerome?" Patricia asked.<br>"J's never told you about me? Sounds like him. I'm Jerome's older brother-  
>"Olny by five minutes." Jerome put in, interuption Carter.<br>"Yea, yea, yea. What ever you say. As I was saying J's older brother, I go to school just north of here and we had a day off so I descided to come and visit." Carter said.  
>"Great, I feel so loved! Carter these are my housemates Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Alfie and Joy." Jerome said pointing to everybody in order.<br>'Nice to meet all of you. So Jeorme won't to play some scoorer( Or as I call it football bacause I'm from Ohio!) like old times?" Carter asked.  
>"Hum, Sure why not I always did win!" Jeromes said cracking a smile.<br>"Your on!" Carter said chacing Jerome out the door.  
>"They do know they did forgot the ball, right?" Fabian asked.<br>"Did anybody know Jerome had a brother?" Patricia asked not answering Fabians question.  
>"I didn't even know he hade a sister let alone a brother!" Amber explained.<br>_ To be conutinue . . ._


	2. Sleeping arangments!

**Auther's note~ This is set durning season two. The mystery in season two never happend, and the house knows about Poppy! Just so you all know.;)**

_"Did anybody know Jerome had a brother?" Patricia asked._  
><em>"I didn't even know he hade a sister let alone a brother!" Amber explained.<em>  
>~Right after dinner the Anubis house students are sitting in the common room~ ". . .When we got back home mum was so mad, we were grounded for a three mouths!" Jerome said with everybody laughing.<br>"Keep in mind that we had to wash the floor because of all the mud we brought in!" Carter added.  
>"Hey, Jerome, I called mum before you got home and she said if Mr. Sweet says its okay I could come to school with you and Poppy!" Carter said happily.<br>"Really? Well lets talk to Sweety tomorrow moring and see if its okay. Have you told Poppy your here yet?"Jerome asked.  
>"No, not yet I'll tell her tomorrow." "Hey ,Carter, is it all right if you stay in the attic while you stay here? If you called ahead we would have set up a bed in Jerome and Alfie's room for you!" Trudy said talking from the ketchen.<br>"No, its fine! If you won't Jerome and I can set a bed up after school in their room?" Carter asked.  
>"If Jerome's up to it, you guys can!" Trudy said motherly.<br>"Well I'm going to turn in early. If I can find the attic!" Carter said laughting a little.  
>"Do you wont me to show you where its at? I'm going to turn in early also." Mara said putting her book down and giving Jerome a kiss on his cheak.<br>"Nights" eagoed through out the common room as everybody turned in for the night.

**Auther's note~ Parning are:**  
><strong>Jara Fina Amfie Pddie and Carter has a girlfriend at his other school!<strong>  
><strong>Reviews: weaselette01: I'm from West Union Adams country, I'm not really for sure which one it is!  
>Sorry its short! I promes that Carter will tell the sereat soon! Please review!<strong>


	3. Jerome gets bad news!

_~Auther's note~ This is set durning season two. The mystery in season two never happend, and the house knows about Poppy! Just so you all know.;)_  
><em>Reviews- EmilyClarke: You know I like your ideal. Send me a discreption of what you wont her to look like and give me a name and I will put her in my story. Oh, she could be his girlfriend from his old school! Thanks!<em>  
><em>Weaselette01: I'm winging it! I'm going to say sorry ahead of time for the rambing thats going to happend! Sorry its so short! I'm not good at writting storys!<em>  
><em>Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and all the favs! ON TO THE STORY!<em>

"Do you wont me to show you where its at? I'm going to turn in early also." Mara said putting her book down and giving Jerome a kiss on his cheak.  
>"Nights" eagoed through out the common room as everybody turned in for the night The nexy day Carter and Jerome were walking back to the house because everybody descited to stay alittle bit longer.<br>"Jerome, theirs something I'm been meaning to tell you." Carter said stoping to look Jerome in the eyes.  
>"What is it?" Jerome asked worried.<br>"Its dad. He excapped from prison yesterday. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner but I didn't wont the hole house to know!" Carter said looking guilt.  
>"No. No. Its fine. Does mum know?" "Yes, she knows. She told me to tell you."<br>"He don't know I'm here does he?"  
>"I don't think so."<br>"Okay, um let's get back to the house. Tell Trudy. Call Mr. Sweet let him know a-and waite intell he gets caught." Jerome said sceared.  
><em> To be updated soon . . .<em>


	4. Poppy!

**Auther's note~ Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!Their will be some cuss words in this chapter! Now . . . ON TO THE STORY!**

_last time on House of Anubis ~ _

_"Jerome, theirs something I'm been meaning to tell dad. He excapped from prison yesterday. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner but I didn't wont the hole house to know! He don't know I'm here does he? let's get back to the house. Tell Trudy. Call Mr. Sweet let him know a-and waite intell he gets caught."_

"Trudy!" Jerome yelled as he walked into anubis house.

"What is it, dearly?" Trudy asked from the kitchen.

"Our dad broke out of prison -" Jerome started to say but Trudy interputed him.

"Oh, dear well we should call Mr. Sweet and tell him!"

"Do you know how dangerous this is, Jerome? If he finds you here he wont just olny hurt us he'll hurt EVERYBODY we care about here. I think it would be safer to go home intell he's caught." Carter said stopping Jerome from flowing Trudy to the common room.

"That basterd done missing up my life. I'm staying here. If he hurts ANYONE I'll kill him." Jerome said walking out of the kitchenand over to Trudy.

(Durning dinner)

Jerome's phone starts rinning.

"Poppy? Something wrong?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome? Jerome he's here in my house. I'm the olny one here! Come Quick!" Poppy said scared.

"Hang on, Poppy, I'll be their in less than a minute." Jerome said closing his phone and running to Poppy's house.

When he got their the door was kicked open.

"Poppy? Poppy!" Jerome yelled running up the stairs to see if she was in her rroom.*

"Poppy! Can you hear me? Poppy stay with me!" Jeorme said taking out his phone and calling the police.

(30 minutes later the hospital)

"Jerome! Hows Poppy?" Carter asked. Jerome was the frist one their so he got to ride in the amblance, the rest of the house showed up with carter.

"She still in surgey." Jerome replied not looking anyone in the eyes.

"Who did this to her, Jerome?" Carter asked wonting the answer by not wonting it at the same time.

"Our- our father." Jerome said looking Carter in the eyes this time.

"W-what?" Carter asked confused

To be Updated . . .

*Jerome's been to her house before.


	5. Jerome?

**Auther's note~ Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!Their will be some cuss words in this chapter! Now . . . ON TO THE STORY!**

_last time on House of Anubis _

_"Jerome, theirs something I'm been meaning to tell dad. He excapped from prison yesterday. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner but I didn't wont the hole house to know! He don't know I'm here does he? let's get back to the house. Tell Trudy. Call Mr. Sweet let him know a-and waite intell he gets ? Something wrong?Poppy! Can you hear me? Poppy stay with me! She still in surgey. Who did this to her? Our father._

"Poppy Clark?" A doctor asked.

"Thats us." Carter said turning his gaze from Jerome to the doctor.

"Poppy's going to be fine. We was able to retract the bullet, with no problem. She's resting in her room. If you won't to go see her, her room number is 125 olny two people at a time." The doctor said walking away.

"Carter, Jerome. I think you guys should visit her frist." Trudy said giving Jerome's shoulder a squezze.

"Come on, Jerome. She's going to be fine!" Carter said helping Jerome up. When Jerome stud up Trudy took the blakent away from him the police gave him, because he was shocked and cold*, and when the blanket was moved away from him the house saw the blood on his shirt and pants.

"Oh my God, Jerome, do you want me to get you a change of cloths?" Trudy asked when she saw all the blood, and Jerome's armed imedenty wrapped themselfs around his trying to cover up all theblood.

"Jerome, its okay. You don't have to hide it. I know what happend. Trudy knows what happend. The house knows what happend. We don't care." Carter wisperd to Jerome reasurring Jerome like he always does when Jeromes thinks he did something bad. Jerome olny nodded his head, and follwed his brother to Poppys room.  
>~ 1 hour later at Anubis house~<p>

"I'm going to go to sleep early." Jerome said walking to his room.

"He's taking this hard isnt he?" Mara asked.

"You have no ideal." Carter mummbled.

"What do you mean." Amber asked.

"Crap. Didn't mean to say that out laude." Carter said sitting down on one the chairs.

"Are you going to tell us what you mean, or not?" Patricia asked moving closer to Carter.

"I guess I have to tell you now. We'll when we was younger our dad was aressted, for something, and when he got out he blamed Jerome and took his anger out on him, when ever our mom or me tryed to stop him he just pushed us aside and beat Jerome more. 3 years after he last got out our mom got tired of our 'dad' and toled the police and got his aressted again. He was in their for 5 years and excapped about a week ago. He was the one who shot Poppy. He did it to get back Jerome." Carter said telling the house the family secret.

~In Jerome's room while Carter was tell the house the Clark Family secret~

"Nobodys getting hurt because of me again!" Jerome said packing his bags. Jerome already made a note explaining to the house why he desided to leave.

"Jerome? Dinner's ready!" Trudy called from the kitchen.

"Crap!" Jerome mummerd throughing his bags out the window and climed out with them.

~In the dinning room~

"Alfie go cheak on Jerome. See if hes okay. He never misses a meal!" Trudy explaimed walking into the dinning room.

"Sure." Alfie said whiping his mouth off and walking to his room he shared with Jerome.

"Jerome? Hey, you in their? Jerome?" Asked Alfie walking into his room, olny to find the note Jerome left.

To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

***I wached a lot of shows where the police give shocked witness's blakents and I throught if fite in well their.**


	6. He's gone?

**Auther's note~ Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!Their will be some cuss words in this chapter!  
>Reviews: Reader: Listen, I'm not afraid to say that I suck at spelling. My computer does not have spell cheak, my beta reader did not replie to me with my last chapter, so I'm all alone here. Don't like the way I spell, THEN DON'T READ MY F**KING STORY! If you hate my spelling SO badly just don't pay attench to my storys. Now I don't know if you looked at my profile but theirs a Taylor Swift thing on their YOU should read it!<strong>

** Now on to happier news, heres the next chapter. **

_"Alfie go cheak on Jerome. See if hes okay. He never misses a meal!" Trudy explaimed walking into the dinning room._

_"Jerome? Hey, you in their? Jerome?" Asked Alfie walking into his room, olny to find the note Jerome left._

"Trudy!" Alfie yelled running back into the kitchen.

"What is it dearie?" Trudy replied with a worried expression on her face.

"Its Jerome! Hes not in our room! I can't find him anywhere!" Alfie said close to tears.

"Calm down dearie, did you find anythin he might of left for us?" Trudy asked talking quiting.

"Y- yea. h-he left a-a n-note. Hear." Alfie said handing Trudy the note Jerome left.

"Oh, dear! I'll co call the police!" trudy said laying the note down on the table and running out of the room to call the police.

"Let me see that." Patricia said pointing at the note.

"Read it out loud." Nina said handing Patricia the note.

_Dear Anubis house,_

_By the time you read this I'll be long gone. I knw my "dad" shot Poppy, so now hes gonna pay. I just wanted to say before I get killed or get aressted is that I'm sorry. To all of you. I never planed that he would get out of jail._

_ Jerome._

_" . . . . . . . _It must of been hard for him to write this theirs tear on the letter." Patricia said laying the note down.

"Man I know this would happen!" Carter said slumping down in his chair.

"What do you mean you _KNOW _this would happen?" Amber asked.

"Um. I-I mean. . . Um. . .

To be Updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Auther's note~ Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!**

_"Man I know this would happen!" Carter said slumping down in his chair._

_"What do you mean you KNOW this would happen?" Amber asked._

_"Um. I-I mean. . . Um. . . _

"Um. I-I mean. . . Um. . . Well . . . Bye!" Carter said running for the door but Eddie was blocking the door.

"Crap!" Carter said turning back around.

"Well, you've got some explaining to do!" Amber said.

"Well Jerome said that he would go after our 'dad' if he tryed or did hurt the people we care about. So, you know . . ." Carter said backing toward the kitchen.

"Just go on already!" Patricia screamed.

"Wow, calm down Patricia! Its not his falt for hats going on!" Mara yelled at Patricia.

"Sorry." Patricia mummbled.

"Um, guys? Should we call the police?" Alfie asked.

"And tell them what? Um hello Police? Yea we think, a kid named Jerome Clark is going to try and kill his dad that shot his little sister. Can you come and help us find him? Do you really think they'll belive us?" Patricia asked.

"I hate to agree with Patricia, but she has a point! Sorry, Boo!" Amber said.

"Lets wait intell tomorrow. If he don't come home then well call the police." Fabian said standing up and heading to his room with Nina following him.

~The next day~  
>Ring. Ring. Ring.<p>

"I'll get it!" Trudy's voice called throughout the house.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Okay. I'll be there in about 30 minutes." Trudy said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that on the phone, Trudy?" Amber asked sleeply.

"It was the hospital. They found Jerome. Oh, You guys will have to find for your selfs, this morning." Trudy said going up to her room to change.

_To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sorry its short, it was a good place to stop! Remember to go cheak out my O.C. contest I have going! It ends May 31!_


	8. Hey, girlfriend, your here!

**Auther's note~ Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!**  
><em>Ring. Ring. Ring.<em>

_"I'll get it!" Trudy's voice called throughout the house._

_". . . . . . . . . . . . . "_

_"Okay. I'll be there in about 30 minutes." Trudy said hanging up the phone. _

_"Who was that on the phone, Trudy?" Amber asked sleeply._

_"It was the hospital. They found Jerome. Oh, You guys will have to fend for your selfs, this morning." Trudy said going up to her room to change._

~Durning free period~

"I wonder if Jerome is okay?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he's okay." Mara said.

"Hey, guys." Carter said putting his phone in his pocket, and sitting down.

"Hey, Carter, what's up?" Amber asked.

"Nothing much. But I do have some good news!" Carter said happily.

"BUT its not about Jerome." Carter said making everybody grone.

"Well what is it?" Amber asked.

"My girlfriend comming to visit!" Carter replied.

"Really? When?" Nina asked.

"Right now. And I brought a friend!" A mystery person ( well you can guess its Carter's girlfriend) said.

TO BE UPDATED!

_Sorry people I can't update now intell May 31! So keep sending in those O.C.! _


	9. Jerome's back!

**Auther's note~ Okay, I was just looking at the frist chapter for this story and when Jerome introduced his housemates, I FORGOT TO SAY MARA! I'm not very good at describing people, so GO EASY ON ME! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!**

_"My girlfriend comming to visit!" Carter replied._

_"Really? When?" Nina asked._

_"Right now. And I brought a friend!" A mystery person ( well you can guess its Carter's girlfriend) said._

Standing in front of the anubis house students was a girl with blue grey eyes, that kinda looked like they held no life to them, she had red hair (like cat from victorious) that went down to her waist, and a tattoo on her arm that looks like a dragon. The guy has emerald green eyes, brown hair that has red and blonde highlights in it that goes down to his neck on the back, the ears on the side, and it covers his entire forehead on the front, and has a gold stud earring in his right ear.

"Hey, Carter! I missed you SOO much!" The girl said.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Katrina Plush!" Carter said waving a hand toward is girlfriend.

"And this is our friend Damian Payne." Carter siad pointing to Damian.

"Hi! My name is Amber! This is Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Mara, Alfie and Joy!" Amber said introducing everybody.

"Awsome! Okay, we just talked to Mr. Sweet, and he said you guys can go be to Anubis house, partly because we don't know where it is!, and because . . . I don't really know!" Katrina said.

~At Anubis house, durning lunch. Two days later~

The house found out that Damian was a distant person. He olny talked when he was asked a question, but when Jerome got home two days after they showed up he was more relxed.

Poor, poor, Jerome. When Jerome came home from the hospital he had a broken leg, his entire leg was in a cast, broken ribs, and some scraches on his face, and for some reason Jerome would'nt speek to nobody.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hello?" Trudy asked openind the door.

"Is Jerome here?" A man asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"William Davis." The guy replied.

"Hold on one second. Jerome, theres somebody here to see you!" Trudy called.

Jerome and the rest of the house went into the hallway to see who it was.

"Jerome Clark? I'm Dectecive William Davis. I'm sorry to say this but you still need to give me your stampent." The Dectecive said.

"Oh. Well you guys can talk in the common room. Everybody ealse go to your rooms, or somebodys room." Trudy said ussering everybody out of the room.

"Carter? Can you stay, please?" Jerome's harse voice asked, making everybody stop moving.

"Sure." Carter said letting go of Katrina's hand and walking into the living room with Jerome and the Dectecive.

To be updated . . . . . . . .


	10. Holly SHIT!

**Auther's note~ Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Sorry to say this but I want al least 3 reviews befor I uplaod the next chapter!  
><strong>**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick.**

_"Jerome Clark? I'm Dectecive William Davis. I'm sorry to say this but you still need to give me your stampent." The Dectecive said._

_"Oh. Well you guys can talk in the common room. Everybody ealse go to your rooms, or somebodys room." Trudy said ussering everybody out of the room._

_"Carter? Can you stay, please?" Jerome's harse voice asked, making everybody stop moving._

_"Sure." Carter said letting go of Katrina's hand and walking into the living room with Jerome and the Dectecive._

"Jerome, can you tell me how you ended up at the hospital?" The Dectecive asked.

"I can't remember most of it." Jerome said looking at the floor.

"Thats okay. Just tell me all you remember." The Dectecive said.

"Well, when I left I went home to get a few things, rope, knife, things like that, and when I was leaving I accidently knocked over a vase, which fell over and woke up ouar mom's new boy-toy. He was super mad at me, partily because I was not at school, but mastily because I was at homw and I woke him up. . . . ." Jerome said starting to stair off.

"Jerome? Hey, Jerome? Snap out of it." Carter said quitily.

"What? Oh, sorry. Um, here was I?" Jerome asked stairing at the Dectecive.

"You said your mom's "boy-toy" was mad at you." The Dectecive said.

"Oh, yea. well he was mad, and he staried hitting me. And I pased out when he started hitting me in the stomach . . ." Jerome said stairing off into space again.

"Jerome?" Carter said waving his hand infront if Jerome's face.

"What? Oh, sorry. Again. And then I remember waking up at the hospital.' Jerome said finishing up his stampent.

"Thank you, Jerome. If you remember anything, call me." The Dectecive said handing him his card.

"Thanks." Jerome said standing up.

Alfie's Pov (25 minuted ago) (P.S. I'm new to this pov thing. So go easy on me!)

"Alfie are you sure you know what you are doing?" Amber asked.

"Yes, Amber for the millionth time, I know what I'm doing!" Really, who does she think she's daiting? Mick?

"Their! All done!" I said putting the two wires I was trying to find together. The reason I was doing this is because I going to see what Jerome was saying to the Dectecive.

"Do you see the common room?" I asked ready to changer the camara.

"Yes." Katrina answered me.

"Okay. Let me just turn up the volume. AND Volula!" i said half talking to my self, half to the rest of the house. Well beside's Trudy and Victor.

*25 minutes later*

"Holly." Amber started.

"Shit!" I finished.

To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .When I get at least 3 reviews.

DRAGON PARANORMAL


	11. Don't you just LOVE Cause I don't!

**Auther's note~ Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! **

_Alfie's Pov._

_"Alfie are you sure you know what you are doing?" Amber asked._

_"Yes, Amber for the millionth time, I know what I'm doing!" Really, who does she think she's daiting? Mick?_

_"Their! All done!" I said putting the two wires I was trying to find together. The reason I was doing this is because I going to see what Jerome was saying to the Dectecive._

_"Do you see the common room?" I asked ready to changer the camara._

_"Yes." Katrina answered me._

_"Okay. Let me just turn up the volume. AND Volula!" i said half talking to my self, half to the rest of the house. Well beside's Trudy and Victor._

_*25 minutes later*_

_"Holly." Amber started._

_"Shit!" I finished._

Alife's pov.

"Did you guys know, that this was happening to Jerome, and probabily Carter?" I asked staring at Damian and Katrina.

"No! If we know this was happening we would of went to the police!" Katrina said jumping up off of Jeromes bed.

_Jerome's pov._

'_I know the rest of the house knows what happend now. What I know Alfie. If a Dectecive wanted to see Alfie while I was in this stated I would have done the same thing. Maby its time for Alfie and I start pranking again! I wonder if Damian would like to help us?_' I through as we were having lunch.

"Jerome? Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Just thinking of who to prank next!" I said mysterily.

"OH." Nina said.

"HELL!" Patricia yelled.

"NO!" Fabian said.

"He BACK!" Eddie said.

"What? Was I _that_ bad?" Jerome asked.

"Yes. Yes you are!" Mick said.

"Why tha- MICK!" Jerome asked doing a dubble take.

"I'm back! Did you miss me Clark?" Mick asked looking at Jerome.

To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

DRAGON PARANORMAL


	12. Oh, BURN!

**Auther's note~ Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! **

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of Anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick.  
>Enjoy the chapter!<strong>

_Jerome's pov._

_'I know the rest of the house knows what happend now. What I know Alfie. If a Dectecive wanted to see Alfie while I was in this stated I would have done the same thing. Maby its time for Alfie and I start pranking again! I wonder if Damian would like to help us?' I through as we were having lunch._

_"Jerome? Are you okay?" Eddie asked._

_"Yea I'm fine. Just thinking of who to prank next!" I said mysterily._

_"OH." Nina said._

_"HELL!" Patricia yelled._

_"NO!" Fabian said._

_"He BACK!" Eddie said._

_"What? Was I that bad?" Jerome asked._

_"Yes. Yes you are!" Mick said._

_"Why tha- MICK!" Jerome asked doing a dubble take._

_"I'm back! Did you miss me Clark?" Mick asked looking at Jerome._

_Patricia's Pov. (Sorry if I miss up her Pov. Not really good on with the Pov. thing_

The common room filled with 'Hey Mick.' Or 'Welcome back.' I can tell everybody was not really happy that Mick was back. Why? Well he always did stink up the place, after his runs he didn't take a shower, he was always mean to Jerome, nobody knows why. Jerome has no clue eather, and Mick's a meathead!

"So, Mick how long are you staying?" Mara asked clearly mad that Mick's back.

"For a 'bout a month!" Mick replied happily taking a seat in between Mara and Jerome, putting a arm around her.

"Um, Mick?" Mara started started before Mick interputted her.

"Yea, babe?" Mick asked.

"One: You and I are _NOT _daiting! Two: Jerome and I are daiting. Three: Stay away from me!" Mara said leaving the room with Jerome and I folling her.

_Mara's Pov._

"I can't believe he did that!" I yelled as I through myself on the bed.

"Just don't think about him, Mara. You knw hes just a jealous meathead!" Jerome said angerily.

"Yea, I know. Nut still." I replied.

_Eddie's Pov. _

"Mick. Your still rooming in your old room." Trudy told Mick from the kitchen.

"I know I _just_ met him and all but, I hate him!" I explaimed when Mick left the room.

"Who's the blond-headed ass hole we just met?" Carter asked walking into the room.

"That's Mick." Amber replied.

"Okay. Anyways, guys I have some bad news." Carter said as Jerome, Mara, and Patricia walked back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked worried.

"Katrina, Damian, and I are gonning back to our school." Carter replied sadily.

"Really? When are you going?" Jerome asked.

"Why would you, Jerome? And who are your guys?" Mick asked walking back into the room.

"I'm Carter, Jerome's twin brother, and this is Katrina, my girlfriend, and Damian, our friend." Carter said clearily annoyed with Mick.

"Okay. Frist: I don't really believe that Jerome has a brother*! Second: I don't believe you have a girlfriend. Third: Want to go out sometime?" Mick asked, directing the last question at Katrina.

"One: I _DON'T_ date dumb-ass-jocks. Two: I'm daiting Carter. Three: Why would anyone want to date you?" Katrina asked.

"Oh. BURN!" I said loud enought from Mick to here.

"What did you say?" Mick asked mad.

"You herd me! I didn't studder!" I replied crossing my arms.

"I herd what you said. So who are you?" Mick said to me in reply.

"My. Name's. Eddie. Nice. To. Met. You," I said really slowily.

"I'm not a idiot. So why are you talking like that?" Mick asked.

"Well frist off: You try and hit on Mara, when she's cleary not interstied, you try and hit Katrina when she's cleary not intersited eather. . . . Any questions?' I asked and everybody laughed, well besides Mick.

"I'd watch it if I were you." Mick said and stomped out of the room.

**To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

***I actual didn't plain on that to be in their. It just happend! I almost laughed when I saw I put that!  
>Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Not a good speller. I've tryed getting Beta Readers. They've quited on me! Please, review! And if you want to see more of a cupple or anything, leave it in a review or P.M. me! <strong>

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	13. EDDIE!

**Auther's note~ Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! **

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of Anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick.  
>Thank you to my anonymous reviewer: Guest! on the last chapter<strong>

**Favorites/Alerts:  
>Thank you Sibuna Kitten for Favoriting!<br>Thank you TwinkieLover1 for Favoriting and Alerting!  
>Thank you Anubisfreak for Alerting!<br>Thank you The Other Side Of Sanity for Alerting!  
>Thank you TRIX19 for Alerting!<br>Thank you XSoulessXGingerX for Alerting! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Eddie's Pov. _

_"Mick. Your still rooming in your old room." Trudy told Mick from the kitchen._

_"I know I just met him and all but, I hate him!" I explaimed when Mick left the room._

_"Who's the blond-headed ass hole we just met?" Carter asked walking into the room._

_"That's Mick." Amber replied._

_"Okay. Anyways, guys I have some bad news." Carter said as Jerome, Mara, and Patricia walked back into the room._

_"What's wrong?" Jerome asked worried._

_"Katrina, Damian, and I are gonning back to our school." Carter replied sadily._

_"Really? When are you going?" Jerome asked._

_"Why would you, Jerome? And who are your guys?" Mick asked walking back into the room._

_"I'm Carter, Jerome's twin brother, and this is Katrina, my girlfriend, and Damian, our friend." Carter said clearily annoyed with Mick._

_"Okay. Frist: I don't really believe that Jerome has a brother! Second: I don't believe you have a girlfriend. Third: Want to go out sometime?" Mick asked, directing the last question at Katrina._

_"One: I DON'T date dumb-ass-jocks. Two: I'm daiting Carter. Three: Why would anyone want to date you?" Katrina asked._

_"Oh. BURN!" I said loud enought from Mick to here._

_"What did you say?" Mick asked mad._

_"You herd me! I didn't studder!" I replied crossing my arms._

_"I herd what you said. So who are you?" Mick said to me in reply._

_"My. Name's. Eddie. Nice. To. Met. You," I said really slowily._

_"I'm not a idiot. So why are you talking like that?" Mick asked._

_"Well frist off: You try and hit on Mara, when she's cleary not interstied, you try and hit on Katrina when she's cleary not intersited eather. . . . Any questions?' I asked and everybody laughed, well besides Mick._

_"I'd watch it if I were you." Mick said and stomped out of the room_

_Eddie's Pov._

"Was that a threat?" I asked when Mick out of the room.

"I think it was." Jerome said. I brust out laughing. Making everybody give me a werid look.

"What? He's. Not. Good. At. Threating. People!" I managed to say between laughs.

"Well you got that right." Jerome said.

_Nobody's Pov.  
>Two Day's Later . . . . . <em>

"EDDIE SWEET TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Eddie. Go!" said.

"Hey, Dad? What's the matter?" Eddie asked when he enterd his dad's office.

"Can you explain this?" Mr. Sweet asked pointing to a poster.

(This is what it look like)

_Dear Mom,_

_I miss you! And Saddie, too! Give her and everybody at the hospital my best! I can't wait intell Summer break to come and see you guys! But mostily I wan't to see if Saddie's any better. Give her my best. I love dad and all but it suck's being here and not their. Expectialy when Saddie's got Cancer. I'm sending money to try and help pay the hospital bills. I know you don't want it, But it makes me feel better, knowing I'm helping with out being their. Sorry but I've got to go. Class'es are starting. Bye Mom! Tell Saddie I said," Hi and Bye!"_

_Eddie Sweet_

"I-I know I mailed that to mom! I swear!" Eddie yelled worried written all over his face.

"Well if you mailed it then WHY IS IT POSTED ALL OVER THE SCHOOL!" Mrs. Sweet yelled.

"What? It's all over the school?" And with that Edddie ran out of his dad's office and noticed the posters, and student's looking at him with his letter that he wrote to his mom in their hand's.

"Give me those!" Eddie almost yelled grabbing the letter out of their hands and ripping them off walls. But stpoed and just ran out of the school when he saw every student had one and they were all stairing at him.

He ran all the way to Anubis House and when he got their and stared packing his things, and called his mom.

"Mom? I'm sorry, but it's to much. I-I love you. And Saddie. Can you tell her that?"

_" Eddie? What's the matter? Eddie? Eddie?." _Somehow Eddie's mom was able to call Anubis House useing her home-phone.

_"Trudy? Eddie's having a breakdown! I think he's going to kill him self! You got to stop him!"_

"Eddie? Eddie! Drop the knith! It's not worth it!" Trudy asked walking into Fabian and Eddie's room and pulling Eddie into a hug.

"Yes! Yes it is worth it! I hate my dam life! I just wan't it-"

"Eddie come down! No matter what's going on in your life their's no reason to end it! Think of Saddie! Think of how sad she'll be if she found out you killed yourself! It would tear her apart! Just calm down!" Trudy soothed rubbing Eddie's back intell he feel asleep.

25 minutes later a eamblance showed up at Anubis House to take Eddie to the hospital.

"Eddie? Eddie, honey you have to wake up." Trudy said trying to wake Eddie up.

"Do I have to?" Eddie replied.

"Yes. You had a relapse. You've got to go to the hospital."

"Oh. Okay."

"Here. Lay down on this and you can go back to sleep. I promices." A female EMT said.

"Thanks." Eddie said and layed don't on the stcher and was wheeled out of the house and into the eamblance.

"Trudy? What happend?" Patricia asked when she and the rest of the house, including Mick, got home just in time to see Eddie get lefted into the stcher.

"Somebody stole Eddie letter he wrote to his mom out of the mail and posted it up all over school. He have a breakdown, and tryed to kill him self, again-"

"Again? What do you mean again?" Jerome asked.

"After his parents got a divorice, his little sister got Cancer, and he took it hard and tryed to kill him self. And when he found out somebody posted his letter all over school he tryed to do it again. I have to go to the hospital and make sure he's okay. You guys try and figure out who would do this to him." And with that Trudy was gone.

**To be updated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Not a good speller. I've tryed getting Beta Readers. They've quited on me! Please, review! And if you want to see more of a cupple or anything, leave it in a review or P.M. me! <strong>

**Not much on Jerome their. But I added some more drama! Please review! **

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	14. Here come's goodbye

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of Anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick.  
>Thank you to my anonymous reviewer: Guest! on the last chapter! Now Guest, do you have a profile on here, because if you don't how can you be my beta reader? Don't get mee wrong I would love it if your were my beta reader but I don't see how it would work out. But thank you anyways!<strong>

**Favorites/Alerts:  
>Thank you Sibuna Kitten for Favoriting!<br>Thank you TwinkieLover1 for Favoriting and Alerting!  
>Thank you Anubisfreak for Alerting!<br>Thank you The Other Side Of Sanity for Alerting!  
>Thank you TRIX19 for Alerting!<br>Thank you XSoulessXGingerX for Alerting! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Nobody's Pov.  
>Two Day's Later . . . . . <em>

_"EDDIE SWEET TO MY OFFICE NOW!"_

_"Hey, Dad? What's the matter?" Eddie asked when he enterd his dad's office._

_"Can you explain this?" Mr. Sweet asked pointing to a poster._

_(This is what it look like)_

_Dear Mom,_

_I miss you! And Saddie, too! Give her and everybody at the hospital my best! I can't wait intell Summer break to come and see you guys! But mostily I wan't to see if Saddie's any better. Give her my best. I love dad and all but it suck's being here and not their. Expectialy when Saddie's got Cancer. I'm sending money to try and help pay the hospital bills. I know you don't want it, But it makes me feel better, knowing I'm helping with out being their. Sorry but I've got to go. Class'es are starting. Bye Mom! Tell Saddie I said," Hi and Bye!"_

_Eddie Sweet_

_"I-I know I mailed that to mom! I swear!"_

_"Well if you mailed it then WHY IS IT POSTED ALL OVER THE SCHOOL!" _

_"What? It's all over the school?" And with that Edddie ran out of his dad's office and noticed the posters, and student's looking at him with his letter that he wrote to his mom in their hand's._

_"Give me those!" Eddie almost yelled grabbing the letter out of their hands and ripping them off walls. But stpoed and just ran out of the school when he saw every student had one and they were all stairing at him._

_He ran all the way to Anubis House and when he got their and stared packing his things, and called his mom._

_"Mom? I'm sorry, but it's to much. I-I love you. And Saddie. Can you tell her that?"_

_" Eddie? What's the matter? Eddie? Eddie?." Somehow Eddie's mom was able to call Anubis House useing her home-phone._

_"Trudy? Eddie's having a breakdown! I think he's going to kill him self! You got to stop him!"_

_"Eddie? Eddie! Drop the knith! It's not worth it!" Trudy asked walking into Fabian and Eddie's room and pulling Eddie into a hug._

_"Yes! Yes it is worth it! I hate my dam life! I just wan't it-"_

_"Eddie come down! No matter what's going on in your life their's no reason to end it! Think of Saddie! Think of how sad she'll be if she found out you killed yourself! It would tear her apart! Just calm down!" Trudy soothed rubbing Eddie's back intell he feel asleep. _

_25 minutes later a eamblance showed up at Anubis House to take Eddie to the hospital._

_"Eddie? Eddie, honey you have to wake up." Trudy said trying to wake Eddie up._

_"Do I have to?" Eddie replied._

_"Yes. You had a relapse. You've got to go to the hospital."_

_"Oh. Okay."_

_"Here. Lay down on this and you can go back to sleep. I promices." A female EMT said._

_"Thanks." Eddie said and layed don't on the stcher and was wheeled out of the house and into the eamblance._

_"Trudy? What happend?" Patricia asked when she and the rest of the house, including Mick, got home just in time to see Eddie get lefted into the stcher._

_"Somebody stole Eddie letter he wrote to his mom out of the mail and posted it up all over school. He have a breakdown, and tryed to kill him self, again-"_

_"Again? What do you mean again?" Jerome asked._

_"After his parents got a divorice, his little sister got Cancer, and he took it hard and tryed to kill him self. And when he found out somebody posted his letter all over school he tryed to do it again. I have to go to the hospital and make sure he's okay. You guys try and figure out who would do this to him." And with that Trudy was gone. _

_Eddie's Pov._

Ah! My heads hurts! What. Where am I? White walls. I'm in a dress. An IV tube. I'm in a hospital.

"Eddie! What do you think your doing?" I hear Patricia yell as I try to get out of bed.

"Getting out of this fucking place." I say plainly.

"You can't your not cleared, yet!" Amber said standing up also. Now that I look the whole house is here besides Mick and Victor.

"Why am I here?" I asked after a moments pass.

"You don't remember?" Fabian asked worrie written on his face, on all their face's.

"No, I don't. The last thing I remember is going to talk to my dad. And then I wake up here." I said as I layed back down on the bed. Why does my wrist's hurt?

"Well you tryed to kill your self." Mick said walking into the room.

"I-I did?" I asked shocked.

"Yea, olny because of a tiny little harmless prank." Mick said, man how I want to punch him!

"Mick I would'nt call it a harmless little prank! Somebody invaded his privice! If it was so harmless then why did he almost kill him self? Answer me that!" Mara said jumping up and stomping over to Mick.

"Because. He's. A. Wimp!" Mick said and fell to the floor when Mara punched him in the jaw.

"You can thank Jerome for that! He's teaching me!" Mara siad happily while she walked back over to Jerome.

"Ah. Dam-it. Why does my fucking wrist's hurt?" I yelled while moving to uncover my wrist's.

"EDDIE!" Was the olny thing that stoped me from unwinding them. Why? Because Saddie, my babysister was in the door.

"Saddie? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"You are always their when I need help. So I'm here for you!" Saddie said in her cute five year old voice.

"Guys let's give them some time alone." Nina said walking out of the room with everybody follwing.

"Is mom here?" I asked.

"Do you think I wold let a five year old who has Cancer come all the way to England by herself?" Angle, my mom, asked.

"Sorry, stupid question."

"Well how are you feeling?" Mom asked.

"Good. But I want to know why my wrist's hurt." I replied

"You tryed to kill your self, by cutting your wrist's. Your luckly that Trudy was home."

"How long am I staying here?"

"In the hospital? Just a cupple of hours. In England? How ever long you want to stay."

"Okay. Do they know why did it?"

"They suspect the one known as Mick." My mom wisperd while looking around the room like somebody's lisening.

"Okay. Let's take him down!" I wisperd beck trying to play along. Because I know my mom is trying to distract me.

_2 hours later . . . . . _

"Eddie before you leave I need your mom and your housemother to sing these parers, and I need all three of you to agree to let Eddie to a therapists." The doctor said handing my mom papers, which we filled out.

"Here's his perscriptions. Make sure you clean out those cuts everyday, and make sure he's not along."

_At Anubis House . . . Eddie's Pov. . . . . . Still . . . . _

"Hey, Eddie? I believe this belongs to you." Mick said handing me a envlope.

"What is-" I stoped short. Mick's the one who did this!

"How could you?" I yelled at him.

"How could I do what?" Mick said all inacentily.

"Your the one who stole my letter! Why would you do that to me? Exposing my secret like that-"

"How was I going to know you would try and kill yourself? I didn't know you was suicidal!" Mick said interputing me.

Thump. That was me knocking Mick out cold.

"Sh-Crap!" I said grabing my wrist, while trying to cover up shit with crap, creating ShCrap.

"Eddie are you okay? What happend to Mick? Never mind." Patricia asked/said.

"I'm fine. But you need to call the police. I found out who did it." I said pointing to Mick.

15 minutes later the police was taking Mick to jail.

"What are they going to do to Mick since he confested that he done this?" I asked.

"When he has his trial well find out! Intell then lets forget this ever happend!" Mom said giving Saddie and I a hug.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Not a good speller. I've tryed getting Beta Readers. They've quited on me! Please, review, and cheak out my profile for my poll I have out! I think I'm done with this story. I believe the Eddie thing was a way to keep the story going. And to get rid of Mick. Any question, please leave in a review or P.M. me!**

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	15. This is the LAST chapter! I swear!

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of Anubis. If I did Eddie would have been season 1 insted of Mick. Sorry if anyone likes Mick.  
><strong>Two weeks after Mick's 'little prank', Jerome and Carter's dad was caught and arrested. Note to self: don't hide in trash cans! John was put in a sucare lockdown prison in America. No way was he getting to Jerome and his family again!

Life in Anubis House went back to normal. Well, the olny thing new was Eddie having to go to therapy twice a week.

"Eddie! Time for you're medican!" Trudy called through out the house.

"Comming!" Eddie called back, getting off his bed and putting his book down.

"Here you go, sweetheart!" Trudy said handing Eddie his medication and a glass of water.

"Thank you, Trudy!" Eddie said taking them from her.

"Can you tell everybody that dinners ready?" Trudy asked picking up the tray with the food on it and carring it to the dinning room.

"Okay." Eddie called after her.

**The End!**

**Well I descided that their was nothing really to continue on this story so I'm taking the sequal off and posting this as the last chapter on the other one.**

**CHEESE IS SMEXY!**


End file.
